Lucas' Smile
by INTENTIONSoftheHEART
Summary: A story about my favorite pairing Lucas and Ness


**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Super Smash Brothers or any of the characters.**

**Lucas' Smile**

_I've known him for a while, and I've never had these feelings until now. Why am I feeling this way? These thoughts just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I love everything about him...his red baseball cap...his (very similar to mine) striped shirt...his dark, black hair...and that cute smile he always has after he wins a match. I know I shouldn't be having these thoughts in my mind, but I can't help it. It's actually really akward and new to me. I keep telling myself that I should stop while I still can. I should stop before I do something that I'll regret...but my heart just can't obey._

Lucas was sitting on his bed lost in his thoughts. It wasn't unusual that he was up at five in the morning, thinking about Ness. He'd been going through this routine for quite some time now. He would wake up, have his thoughts, grab a cookie from his pocket that he'd taken from the kitchen the day before, and then think again. This would have been okay...if his roommate, Toon Link, didn't have to make two or three trips to the bathroom every morning. Whenever that happened, Lucas would have to dive back into bed and pretend to be asleep. He didn't want TL to think he was a freak for sitting on his bed and eating a cookie so early in the morning. After all, TL was one of his best friends, the other being Ness. Lucas honestly didn't have any idea as to why he was so attracted to Ness. Ness was always so heroic and leader-like... maybe that was the reason. He felt that Ness could protect him, and he liked that.

Lucas was suddenly snapped out of his daydreams when TL started to awaken from his slumber. He quickly shoved the half-eaten cookie back in his pocket and pulled the covers over himself. It had been about three hours when Lucas heard his alarm clock go off. He opened his eyes to find that TL was already awake and ready to head to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hey Lucas!! Hurry up, so we can go eat!" TL smiled and shouted at him.

Lucas just groaned and got up. They made their way down the hallway and to the stairs. They got to the kitchen to find that most of the smashers were already there, including Ness. He was at the table, eating and hadn't noticed them yet. Toon Link approached the table and took an empty seat next to him.

Following close behind was a very nervous Lucas who kept his eyes on the floor. Lucas took a seat on the other side of Ness, who turned to him and smiled.

_Oh no!! He's looking directly at me...ummm...what should I do!!...He's so cute...no!! Stop Lucas!! Just say something...anything!!_

"Ummm...h-hey Ness!"

"Hey Lucas." said Ness, turning his attention back to his food. Ness turned to Lucas once more, but his thoughts were soon interrupted after seeing the look Lucas had. He looked like he was about to puke and was all fidgety.

"Uh...Lucas...are you okay??"

"What? Oh!! Umm... y-yeah...I'm o-okay."

"Are you sure? You look like you're gonna be sick."

"Yeah and you've been acting weird, too." said Toon Link from the other side of Ness.

"N-no... I'm fine...really." said Lucas, hoping they would believe him.

It had been about ten minutes before TL spoke up.

"Hey. Once we're done eating, do you guys wanna go watch tv?"

"Yeah okay." replied Ness.

_Wait...I'm gonna spend the next few hours watching tv with Ness in the same room? I'd better get myself back together first, so I'm not a nervous wreck the whole time. I'll just say I'm done eating, and I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Then when I get there, I can think and calm down. Okay... just stand up and tell them._

"Ummm...guys? I'm d-done eating, so I'm just gonna go to the bathroom now."

It seemed okay so far. He'd already gotten the worst part over with. He already told them that he was leaving, so now all he had to do was walk away...

Luck obviously wasn't with Lucas today, because the next thing he knew, he was tripping over the leg of the chair and falling flat on his face. One would say that this situation couldn't get any worse, but then, one would be wrong. Because on his way down, he let out a girly scream and hit Bowser, who happened to be holding a plate full of food. Let's just say that the food was no longer on the plate, but was on the back of a certain blonde boy's head.

Upon seeing this, most of the remaining smashers burst into laughter. Even Ness let out a small chuckle. Not being able to see the humor in the situation, the very timid Lucas pulled himself off the floor. He started crying and made a desperate run for the bathroom. Ness felt his smile slowly turn into a frown as Lucas ran away.

He stood up and headed towards the direction that Lucas went. He couldn't just let his one of his best friends cry like that. He knew Lucas and he knew that he really needed some company at the moment. He found him in a bathroom on the second floor. He slowly knocked and entered. Lucas was sobbing on the floor, covering his face with his hands.

"Lucas? ..." Ness said calmly as he walked forward.

_Great...good job Lucas. You had to start crying your eyes out like a baby...and now Ness is right there, and when he sees you, he's gonna laugh even more at the look on your face._

Ness was kneeling right in front of Lucas now, who refused to look up and remove his hands from his eyes.

"Lucas? ...It's okay Lucas. Hey...look at me...please?"

Lucas couldn't help it. His voice sounded so sincere. He slowly looked up to see Ness smiling. This wasn't just one of his normal, cute smiles though...

it was a different smile...one he had never witnessed before. It was the sweetest smile Lucas had ever seen, and the best part was that it was all for him.

"Are you alright?... Look...I'm sorry Lucas. I didn't mean to laugh...it just sorta happened."

"I know. I could t-tell it was an accident. You don't have to apologize, and I'm okay. Thanks." Lucas sniffled.

"Why don't you get cleaned up, and then we can find TL so we can watch tv?"

"Okay," Lucas said with a smile.

Ness left the bathroom, so Lucas could wash out all of the food that was stuck in his hair. After a good ten minutes of washing, Lucas left the bathroom and saw Ness practicing his yoyo tricks. He couldn't help but smile. Ness was extremely talented at everything he did. Lucas was so deep in thought that he didn't notice when Ness turned around and looked at him.

"Lucas...uhhh Lucas? LUCAS!!" Ness yelled, breaking Lucas out of his thought bubble.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry... hehe" laughed Lucas nervously. The two then started walking down the hall to find Toon Link.

"Sorry, but you have to admit that your accident in the kitchen was a little funny." Ness said teasingly to Lucas.

"Haha... well I guess now that you mention it, it was hilarious, but just not at the moment." agreed Lucas, who started chuckling.

"The way you let out that girly scream was the best part." laughed Ness.

"And the food that fell on my head was hysterical, too," joined Lucas "but it wasnt funny when I had to clean it up though."

The pair made their way down the hall, laughing at the thought of what happened that morning, until they found Toon Link. TL suggested that they could watch tv in his room (Lucas's room too cuz they were roommates) so they started walking there. On the way, Lucas couldn't help but notice that he hadn't stuttered or felt that queasy when talking to Ness a few minutes earlier in the hall. When they got to their room, TL turned on the tv, Ness shut the door, and Lucas turned the lights off (it adds to the movie effect).

After about 30 minutes of watching tv, the door suddenly swung open, revealing one of TL's friends, Popo.

"Finally!! I've been trying to find you for the past hour, TL!! Mario caught Lucas's accident on tape, so now we can rewatch it over and over again!! Come on!!" yelled Popo, who obviously didn't notice Lucas sitting in the room.

"Cool!!" said TL, who quickly turned to Lucas, "Lucas... you know your accident was funny right?? So, sorry, but do you mind if I go watch it again?" asked TL.

Lucas simply smiled and stated, "It's okay. I already know it was funny. Go ahead."

"Yes!! Sorry guys! I promise I'll watch tv with you some other time!!" yelled Toon Link, who was already half way down the hall by the time he finished the sentence.

Lucas got up, shut the door, and sat back down next to Ness. He enjoyed spending time with TL, but he was also secretly kind of glad that he got to be alone with Ness. The three of them always hung out together, so there was rarely a time when it was just Lucas and Ness. But after really thinking about it, Lucas kinda started to get nervous again and have other thoughts.

_Okay... I'm alone with Ness. I might never get this chance again to tell him how I feel. Okay...It's now or never..._

Lucas glanced at Ness for a second, who was staring at the tv screen, deeply concentrated on the movie they were watching (...which is...I dont know...I'm too lazy to think of a good one for the story). He gulped and glanced at Ness again, who this time actually noticed him and paused. Lucas blushed which left a very confused Ness. Now, Ness was having thoughts about why Lucas was blushing. Lucas couldn't take the silence anymore and decided to say something-

_Remember...it's now or never..._

"Ummmmm... Ness? I n-need t-to tell you something." Lucas stuttered quietly.

"...what is it?"

"It's j-just...well I...ummm...you really...never mind."

"uh...okay?" said a now extremely confused Ness.

_It's now or never, Lucas. Use that courage from earlier in the hall, and tell him how you feel...or...show him_

Lucas slowly leaned in and kissed Ness on the lips. They stayed like that for a few seconds and broke apart. Ness looked a little shocked at first, but his expression slowly softened.

They leaned back in again, but this time with more passion. This continued for about five minutes...the best five minutes of their lives so far.

"Ness...I can't hide it anymore...I love you."

"I love you too Lucas."

And Ness smiled that same smile again. The smile Lucas loved. The smile that was all for him. Lucas's smile.

_...My smile_


End file.
